


Noodles and Company

by violetstars



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Love, Cooking, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Fun, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars
Summary: Dinner time at the Corvo Bianco residence was somewhat of an interesting occasion at times. Especially during winter when Ciri returns home. This time bringing Eskel and Lambert with her.And Lambert decides to cook noodles for the whole family.---"Yen is going to kill you.""And kill me she shall...after she tastes my noodles."
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona | False Ciri/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Character(s), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Noodles and Company

Dinner time at the Corvo Bianco residence was somewhat of an interesting occasion at times. Especially during winter, when Ciri returns home, and when other family members decide to spend the season. This time she was accompanied by Eskel and Lambert. 

It was during one afternoon that Geralt smelled a slightly distasteful odor coming from the kitchen. He and Ciri were grooming the horses while Yennefer was reading in her lounge. 

"You smell that?" He looked to the house and tried to pinpoint what precisely the smell was. And, surprisingly, he couldn't. It wasn't Sewant mushrooms or Wolfsbane or Blowballs. The sharp, tangy aroma grew worse every moment. 

Ciri inhaled and shook her head. Her senses were not as acute as her father's, but she could read from his face that the smell wasn't pleasant. 

"I can't smell it. It must be coming from inside."

"Hmm." Geralt turned to face her and tossed the brush to Ciri. "Gonna investigate."

She raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. _So much like Yen_ , Geralt thought. Like mother, like daughter. 

"I'm coming with you." 

He nodded, knowing that it was pointless to argue. Ciri set the brushes down and gave both Roach and Kelpie a pat goodbye. The two then set off walking at a brisk pace towards the manor. 

Only to find Lambert. In a chef's hat. Cooking.

They stood there and looked at each other with wide eyes, Ciri stifling a laugh by covering her mouth. Besides the hat, Lambert was also humming one of the ballads Dandelion wrote, and it was quite out of tune. 

Geralt smiled faintly and slightly shook his head before walking up to him. With every step, the smell became more overpowering. 

"Lambert, what the hell are you doing?" Geralt crossed his arms, not caring that he had interrupted his brother's obvious entertainment. Though, Lambert seemed unfazed and barely spared the two a glance. 

"Making noodles Geralt. It's the new trend." He resumed humming and added what looked like vegetables into a simmering pot.  
Ciri stepped in to have a closer look, and the steam rising from the pot made her eyes water. "It smells rancid," she said while pinching her nose. 

"That's your inexperienced chef's nose at work, little cub."

Geralt shook his head again and sighed. "Yen is going to kill you when she comes in."

"And kill me she shall-- after she tastes these noodles."

Lambert threw another nonchalant glance and continued to stir the pot, his chef's hat bobbing up and down in rhythm. The odor was less pungent now, but both Ciri and Geralt were unconvinced that his dish was going to be any good.

A few awkward moments passed as they listened to him hum and cook. Until Ciri strode over to stand by his side. 

"Do you need any help?" She asked, her eyes watching his continuous circling of the wooden ladle. She only knew how to cook simple meals: meat, bread, fish. But, the smell changed from rancid to savory in minutes, making her mouth water.

Lambert let out a laugh and added a pinch of salt to the simmering dish. "You and Geralt can set the dining table."

"But I want to know--"

"And I'll teach you tomorrow, don't worry. The noodles are almost ready to eat anyway." 

She huffed in defeat and turned to Geralt, who looked at the both of them incredulously. He didn't sign up for this. But one look from Ciri made him rub his face with his hand and then open the cabinet full of plates and silverware. 

"And wash your hands, please. You both smell like horse shit."  
\---  
Yennefer put her hand to her stomach, hearing it growl softly. Realizing that it was getting late, she closed her book and stood from where she was sitting. The sun was setting, and she raised her hands to open a portal of blue and white light. Stepping through, she found herself facing the dining room--the mahogany table already set and Geralt being the only one seated at the table, looking a bit wary. The hearth fiercely crackled with heat, and she heard Eskel, Ciri, and Lambert scuffling in the kitchen, arguing about which beer to take to the table. 

"Well, well, it looks like dinner didn't start without me."

Geralt tore his gaze away from the kitchen and stood to softly press a kiss to her lips. He pulled her in closer and sighed. 

"Lambert cooked dinner." 

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows and took a seat near the hearth. "And what is for dinner?" 

"Noodles." Geralt remained standing, looking at the three stooges carrying sloshing beer mugs and bowls of noodles to the table.

"Interesting." Yen crossed her legs and smiled broadly as Ciri took her place to sit next to her, setting down two mugs of beer. Her daughter briefly put her head on her shoulder, and Yen hummed. "And did you contribute any efforts to this, my love?"

Ciri shook her head. "No, I was only allowed to set the table and pour the alcohol." 

Lambert stopped behind them, still wearing the chef's hat, and placed two steaming bowls of noodles on the table. 

"Bon appetit, ladies." He said while graciously removing the chef's hat and bowing. He returned to the kitchen, grabbing the rest of the soup to bring to the table. His swagger and overconfidence were unbearable, yet Ciri laughed, unable to contain it any longer. Geralt sighed and accepted the mug of beer Eskel handed him. The two brothers sat down and watched Yen and Ciri begin to eat.

"Don't expect anything good," Eskel said. 

"Of course," Yen answered, picking up her spoon and sipping a small portion of the broth. Her eyes slightly widened, and she set her utensil down. 

Geralt looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What?" He glanced at Ciri, who, already, was wolfing down the dish. 

Yen took another sip from her spoon. "My, my. It seems like Lambert has an impressive variety of skills." 

Overhearing her comment, Lambert took his place next to Geralt, placing a bowl in front of him. "Thank you," He said proudly, holding his head up high.

Geralt looked at Yen, one eyebrow raised. "Are you serious?" 

"Just try it, Geralt." She sat across from him and playfully nudged his foot with hers.

"Since Madam Sorceress hasn't killed me _and_ has declared that my noodles are good, it's your turn to try it, Geralt." Lambert handed Geralt a spoon, and he hesitated before taking it. He slowly stirred the broth and brought the spoon to his lips. 

"Damn. It tastes good."

"Told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Blood of Elves and it mentioned that Lambert was only good at cooking noodles. So here I am. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
